


if we're talking bodies (you have a perfect one)

by RiotKid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Josh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotKid/pseuds/RiotKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is the best gift tyler has ever received, even on the days he doesn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we're talking bodies (you have a perfect one)

**Author's Note:**

Tyler is beautiful, all marble skin clinging to tangled-rope muscles and broken-glass hip bones. Josh especially likes his hips; they fit so nice in the palms of his hands, jerk so pretty when he loses control, and they're sprinkled with hickies, as if Josh'd written his name across the ice-smooth slopes.

Tyler wears cute floral dresses and sparkly pastel lipstick. Tyler can walk perfectly in heels and has an ass to die for. Tyler is beautiful and Josh has loved him maybe since the first time they met.

Josh is the loveliest person Tyler has ever known. He’s sunshine personified, weaving rainbows into even the darkest storms. Josh is soft edges, warm hands, and jiggly thighs. Josh stares longingly at Tyler every time he puts on makeup, hoping Tyler doesn’t notice, and pretending to be dismayed when Tyler stains Josh's mouth with the color he'd been envying.

Josh can’t wear makeup. Or pretty dresses, or heels, or any number of the things he wants. Josh is too shy, too chubby, too this, too that. Josh has Rules. None of them make sense, even to him, but Tyler never calls him on it.

His Rules dictate everything from what he can wear to what he's allowed to say. Josh’s earned his skinny jeans and shirts in his size through years of aggressive self-love. Years of being scared to leave the house in shorts, tank tops, or anything remotely tight.

He wraps himself in layers like a present that'll never be opened, a gag gift meant to appear as something more than it is.

Josh is the best gift Tyler has ever received.

\--

Tyler is scrawny as hell, okay, he knows it and he hates it. His hipbones jut out from his body like thorns on a rose, and he's forever terrified that they'll be just as likely to draw blood.

Josh likes them, though, and Tyler likes Josh.

He used to spend a lot of time hating his body, hating the way fat never stuck to his bones. Dammit, all he wanted was to be beautiful, why did it always have to be so hard?

Tyler started wearing lipstick when he was sixteen. The shimmer of it distracted him from staring and prodding at his scarecrow cheekbones or the knife-sharp edge of his jaw.

Josh, though, Josh is gorgeous, even on the days he can’t bear to get out of bed. Tyler adores every inch of his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend, adores his crooked smiles, and unwrapping him at every opportunity.

Tyler loves Josh, but he’s never been good at following the rules, even the ones Josh’s anxiety wrote for him. So Tyler kisses him when Josh “doesn’t deserve it,” and makes sure they both eat three meals a day, and tells Josh he needs to practice makeup on someone else, just so he can watch the way Josh’s face lights up when he sees himself.

Tyler doesn’t play fair and he can never find it in himself to regret it. Josh doesn’t tell him, but he never really minds.

They fit together like light and dark, two parts of a whole. 

And no, they don't always love themselves. But they always love each other, and maybe that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts, feedback, etc. either in the comments or at riotkidofficial.tumblr.com
> 
> kudos fuel my evil little writer heart


End file.
